


You Can't Change The Plans Of Fate

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dr. Cooper is Louis' obstetrician (my OFC), Harry's 23, Larry Stylinson mpreg, Liam is Harry's friend who is a doctor, M/M, Mpreg, Niall and Zayn are Louis' best friends, Pregnant!louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis' 16, mommy!louis, sorry if my smut sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where twinky Louis meets Harry Styles, his favourite popstar of all time. They end up dating even though Louis’ only sixteen and Harry’s twenty-three, the two struggling to keep their relationship under wraps until Louis becomes legal in two years, but it may seem a bit harder for their relationship to stay a secret from Louis’ mother when Louis ends up pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Change The Plans Of Fate

"C’mon Zayn, we’re up next!" Louis says as he pulls his best mate by the arm into the room where his hero, Harry Styles stands, the last meet and greet person just walking out of the room to go find their seats in the arena. 

"Louis why did I have to come with you, couldn’t you take Niall instead?" Zayn complains, this is NOT how he wanted to spend his day off. 

"You know exactly why I couldn’t take Niall now shut up and let’s go meet Harry." Louis sasses back as he pushes up his black glasses, tired of Zayn asking the same question ever since they got in the line. Harry walks up to Louis, almost tripping over his own feet. 

“Oops.” Harry says as this fan of his who’s he’s yet to know the name of giggles at his clumsiness, this boy that’s maybe only 16, give or take a few years fucking giggled at him. 

"Hi." Is Louis’ first word to the clumsy popstar, Harry reaching his hand out to greet the boy, instead Louis pulls him in for a hug, Harry slowing wrapping his strong arms around Louis’ thin waist. 

"You’re adorable, love." Harry says, slapping a hand over his mouth, did he just say that out loud?! 

"Oh, thanks." Louis says as he blushes, scuffing his Vans against the carpeted floor of the room.  
"What’s your name, love?" Harry asks Louis once they’ve pulled apart from the hug. 

"L-Louis T-tomlins-son." Louis responds, his shyness kicking in. ‘Why does that have to happen now?!’ 

"And that’s my friend Zayn over there." 

"Is he a fan too?" Harry asks. 

"Nah he’s just my ride. My friend Niall was supposed to come with me today, but he couldn’t get off from work, so I gave his tickets to Zayn and I told him we’d try again next year." Louis responds, Harry’s face turning into a slight frown, that must’ve really killed his friend’s spirits to realise he couldn’t meet Harry today with Louis. 

"Well I’m glad you’re here Louis. It’s great to see guy fans at my concerts." Harry tells Louis, the sixteen year old smiling up at the very tall twenty-three year old. Louis then grabs a picture of Harry out of his bag. 

"Can you sign this real quick?" Louis asks, gesturing the picture and a Sharpie towards Harry. 

"Sure." Harry says as he signs his name, then a little something else that he doesn’t allow Louis to see. Louis tries to see what Harry’s written, but he shields it away from him. Louis pouts, just wanting his picture back. Harry and Louis talk for a little bit longer, the two laughing together at Harry’s corny jokes, until Harry has to get ready for the show. Harry hands Louis back his picture, and gives him a kiss on the forehead as he leaves to go backstage and Louis heads out with Zayn to go find their seats. Louis then gasps as he checks what Harry wrote on his picture, a small signature and above it the words ‘Call me love.’ written in Harry’s handwriting along with his number. 

*

The concert turns out to be fantastic for Louis, Harry noticing him more than a few times from his seat in the front row, the twenty-three year old even pulling him on stage to serenade him for a while, and then wishing to speak to Louis after the show. Zayn, on the other hand thinks that it was okay, but Harry Styles is not his type of musician, the olive skinned boy preferring R&B over bubblegum pop music. 

*

Once they reach Louis’ house, his little sisters bombard him with questions about the concert. His mother Jay walks into the room then, pulling Louis off the floor where his four sisters had knocked him over and have his sisters go to bed considering it’s way past their bed time. 

“So how was it honey?” Jay asks, Louis’ eyes sparkling as he thinks of the concert. 

"It was amazing mum, he was so sweet, and he serenaded me on stage, and he talked to me after the show, and god he’s just so perfect." Louis tells his mother about the curly haired lad. Jay chuckles at her son, remembering how smitten she was with her first crush. 

"I’m gonna go to bed, good night Boobear." Jay says as she yawns, walking over to her room across the hall. Louis pulls out the signed picture and his iPhone from his bag and dials Harry’s number. It rings for a while, until Harry picks up on the fifth ring. 

"Hullo?" Harry answers groggily, having just woken up from a post concert nap. 

"Hi Harry!" Louis says happily but softly, not wanting to wake up his family. 

"Why have you called me so late, babe?" Harry says as he yawns into the phone. 

"Missed you." Louis says as he shrugs, walking up to his room to take off his clothes and put on his flannel pants. 

"When can I see you again Hazza?" Louis asks, already missing the taller lad. 

"I’ll give you my address in London so you can come see me in five months, sorry it’s not any sooner, that’s when the tour ends and I’ll be off for a while after that, they said I’d go on a small one year hiatus to recover from the crazy tour, but I’ll still be making music. You do have a license right?" Harry says as Louis gets out a pen and paper to write down Harry’s address. 

"Yes Harold, I do have my driver’s license." Louis says as he writes down Harry’s home address. 

"What time do you want me over babe?" Louis asks Harry, not wanting to come over and wake Harry, resulting in a cranky popstar. 

"Maybe two o’clock on the day after I get back?" Harry answers, yawning once again. 

"Okay, I’ll let you go back to sleep, babe. See you in five months." Louis says as he puts down the phone, Harry’s snores coming from the other line.

*

Five months later… Harry stretches as he gets off the couch, walking to the front door where Louis is standing with a small bear in his hands. Harry cocks his head to the side at the bear in Louis’ hands. 

"I brought you a teddy bear, my mum made it. I was supposed to give it to you at the meet and greet that day, but it wasn’t done yet." Louis says as he gestures the bear towards Harry. 

"Babe, that’s so sweet, thank you." Harry says as he takes the small gift from Louis, pulling the smaller lad in for a hug. Louis giggles at Harry’s affection, as Harry let’s him walk inside. 

"Can I get a tour? So I know where everything is?" Louis asks as he looks around the mansion. 

"Sure, babe. Follow me." Harry says as he gestures Louis to follow him. 

"This, is the kitchen, where I usually make tacos or quesadillas for dinner when I’m off or just lazy and you can eat anything you want from the fridge." Harry says as he shows Louis the kitchen, the couple walking into the living room next. 

"This is the living room, where we can have cuddle sessions while we watch movies and tv, or once you’re ready I can fuck you on the couch." Harry chuckles at Louis’ wide eyes. 

"I was kidding babe." Louis let’s out a sigh of relief, pushing his black frames up again with his pointer finger. The two then walk up the spiral staircase, leading them to Harry’s yoga room/gym and the master bed and bath as well as the guest room. 

"This is my yoga room and gym, where I stay to keep in shape when I’m not on tour." Harry says, jokingly showing Louis his muscles, the younger lad giggling. They then walk into the master bedroom, where there’s a bed that’s double the size of Louis’ one person bed, a flat screen tv on the wall across from the bed, and a massage chair. Louis’ about to ask about the massage chair when Harry says, 

"I’ve got a masseuse, she gives me massages after my workout sessions." Louis nods his head, imagining him being the masseuse and Harry moaning in pleasure as Louis massages him. Harry then walks to the master bathroom, where there’s a tub with massage jets and a small jacuzzi on the side. 

"Wow." Louis says, the only word that he can get out at the moment, he’s been rendered speechless at the size of Harry’s house. Harry chuckles, then walks Louis to the guest room. Surprisingly it’s actually a nursery with a gender neutral theme. 

"Sometimes I have to babysit my goddaughter, so I got a nursery set up for her." Harry says, Louis in awe of how cute the baby’s room is. 

"What does she look like?" Louis asks, wanting to see a picture of Harry’s goddaughter. Harry picks up a picture frame and hands it to Louis. 

"This was at her last birthday, her mum took the picture for us." Harry says as Louis aww’s at the picture, Harry looking like her dad instead her godfather. 

"She’s beautiful Harry." Louis says as he hands the photo back to Harry, Harry setting it back on the shelf. The two then walk out of the nursery, Harry halting to a stop at what Louis had whispered. 

"What was that, love?" Harry says as he tries to get Louis to repeat what he said. 

"Nothing." Louis responds, looking at the wooden floor as he realises he’s been caught. 

"Babe, it’s okay, just tell me what you said." Harry says trying to get Louis to look up at him. 

"Maybe that’ll be our baby in there one day." Louis repeats, Harry smiling at him. 

“‘Course it will, babe. We can always adopt, or get a surrogate.” Harry says, loving where this conversation is going. 

"Harry we don’t have to do that, I have the carrier gene from my grandpa. I’ll be able to carry our children for us." Louis says smiling up at Harry. 

"Baby, that’s great! So we can really have a half me and half you? I can already imagine a little Louis running around the house." Harry says as he hugs Louis, spinning him in circles in the large hallway. 

"Do you mind if I sleep in your room with you? I told my mum I was sleeping over at Zayn’s house." Louis asks Harry, the curly haired lad happily carrying Louis bridal style to the bedroom. 

"Did you wanna try for a baby now? I’m absolutely ready for it you know, what with a year’s hiatus on my hands, you know." Harry asks, his pants tightening as he gets a hard-on from the mere sight of Louis’ half naked body. 

"Sure, babe. Go right ahead." Louis says as he feels Harry start to kiss down his neck, moaning in pleasure. Harry then moves down to play with Louis’ sensitive nipples, the 16 year old gasping as Harry starts to suck on his left nipple, nibbling down on it as well. 

"God Harry, just fuck me into oblivion already, like when we first met." Louis says as he reminds Harry of what had happened after the concert when Harry had asked Paul to bring Louis to his dressing room so they could have a "talk", Zayn shrugging and walking to the car lot to wait for Louis. Louis then coming out of the arena fifteen minutes later with bruises above his waistline where Harry had pressed his thumbs to keep himself steady while he thrusted into Louis and his hair a mess, which Louis had blamed from the wind, and his glasses missing from his face, one of the lenses breaking from their sex session. Harry chuckles as he rids him and Louis of their pants and carefully takes off Louis’ black frames, Harry grabbing the lube near the massage chair to coat it on his dick, then pressing the head of his dick into Louis’ hole. 

"Move." Louis tells Harry, the taller lad then starts to thrust inside of Louis, the younger lad moaning as Harry hits his prostate dead on, causing Louis to arch his back and grip onto Harry’s curls, his nails then scratching down Harry’s back. Louis then starts to feel that familiar feeling in his stomach, telling Harry, 

"I’m close." 

"Me too, babe." Harry responds breathlessly, moaning Louis’ name as he comes hard inside of him, Louis then moaning Harry’s name a few minutes later, the two trying to catch their breaths from the aftermath of their orgasms. Harry then pulls out two minutes later, as he goes into the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth to clean off his and Louis’ stomachs. (Sorry if that sucked) 

*

Louis has now finished his GCSE’s and is moving in with Harry, or as far as his mother knows, a friend that he met named Stan and they’re going to go to college together. 

“Make sure you take care of yourself, Lou.” His mum says as she hugs him goodbye, the 16 year old sniffling as he hugs her, packing his final things into the trunk of his Porsche that he had gotten on his 16th birthday. 

“I love you mum.” Louis says as he gets into his car, driving off to Harry’s London apartment. 

*

Harry runs out the house as he sees Louis pull up in the driveway, the 16 year old’s eyes widening as he runs inside, proceeding to vomit in the kitchen’s bin. 

“Babe, you okay?” Harry says as he reaches to where Louis had ran from outside. 

"I-I’m not sure." Louis says as he vomits again, Harry pushing his fringe out of his face. 

"Should I call a doctor? How long has this been going on, babe?" Harry asks in concern he didn’t know Louis had been vomiting lately. 

"Yea, please. It’s been happening for maybe two months, I don’t know what to do Haz." Louis says, his next sentence getting cut short as he lurches forward, vomiting into Harry’s kitchen bin for the third time today. 

"Alright babe, once you feel like you’re done just head up to bed and I’ll bring you some tea after I call the doctor." Harry says as he pats Louis’ back, and gets up to go phone the doctor’s office he’s usually taken to for his monthly check ups. 

*

Once the phone has stopped ringing, Harry hears a cheerful voice on the other end. 

“Dr. Cooper’s secretary, how may I help you?” the girl says on the other line as she presses the button on her headset to answer the call. 

"Hi, my name’s Harry and I’m calling in for an appointment for my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, he’s been having a bit of a vomiting issue and I think he might be pregnant, he’s told me that he’s a carrier, so I had a hunch, and I just want Dr. Cooper to do an ultrasound on him." Harry says to the secretary of his doctor’s office. 

"Alright Harry, I’ll have Dr. Cooper do an ultrasound for Louis tomorrow at 1 P.M. I’ll see you then." She says as she presses the button on her headset to end the call. 

*

When Harry walks into his and now Louis’ room, he sees Louis with his hand clutching something under the covers, and tears flowing freely. 

“Boo, what’s wrong?” Harry says as he kneels down to hold Louis’ hand, the 16 year old sobbing as he hands Harry what he’s been holding in his hands. 

"H, I’m pregnant." Louis says as he starts to sniffle as Harry stands there with a blank expression. Harry then hugs Louis, the taller lad laughing happily as he places his hands on Louis’ belly, kissing it. 

"Doctor’s appointment is tomorrow at one, babe. Hopefully we’ll get to see bean." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ lips. 

*

"Louis Tomlinson?" A nurse calls out as she walks into the lobby of the office, Harry helping Louis up from the uncomfortable chair as they follow the nurse to Dr. Cooper’s office. 

"Dr. Cooper will be with you shortly." She says as she walks out. 

*

Dr. Cooper arrives ten minutes later, shaking both boys’ hands as she walks in. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Cooper, now which one of you is Louis?” she asks, Louis raising his hand and waving. 

"Ok, Louis I’m just going to do a small ultrasound so I’m going to need you to lift up your shirt for me." Dr. Cooper says as Louis lifts his shirt up, Dr. Cooper putting the cold gel on his stomach and turning the machine on as she uses the transducer wand to look for the baby. Louis tears up as he sees their bean on the screen, Dr. Cooper announcing that Louis’ about 12 weeks and he might start to show soon. Dr. Cooper prints out an ultrasound picture for the two, Louis’ name printed on the top and Baby Styles-Tomlinson printed next to it. 

*

Once they get home, Louis puts the ultrasound photo onto the fridge with a magnet, gasping as he feels Harry’s hands on his waist, wrapping his arms around Louis’ small bump. 

“Love you boo.” Harry says as he nuzzles his head into Louis’ shoulder, the 16 year old giggling as Harry’s curls tickle his neck. 

"Harry, stop that tickles!" Louis says as he giggles again, Harry not stopping as he hears Louis’ cute giggles. 

"Alright, I’ll stop, what do you want for lunch, babe?" Harry says as he opens the fridge and Louis goes to sit on one of the chairs near the counter. 

"Baby wants some chocolate cupcakes with pickles." Louis says as he rubs his bump, Harry shaking his head at his pregnant boyfriend’s weird cravings. 

"Okay, babe. Do you want creme filled cupcakes? Like the Little Debbie cupcakes with a pickle stuck on the top?" Harry asks, trying to visualise what Louis wants. The younger lad nods his head, Harry taking some Little Debbie cupcakes out of the tall cabinet and the pickles out of the fridge, handing them to Louis. 

"There you go, love." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead, the smaller of the two leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek. 

*

Harry and Louis are once again at Dr. Cooper’s office, Louis being five months pregnant and the two eagerly waiting to find out the gender of their little jellybean. Dr. Cooper walks in and greets the two boys, Louis immediately pulling up his paternity (male pregnancy clothes) shirt, excited to find out if their baby is a boy or a girl. Dr. Cooper scans the wand over Louis’ very prominent stomach Dr. Cooper congratulating them on a little boy. 

“Oh my god Harry, a baby boy!” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s cheek, Harry giving Louis Eskimo kisses. 

“A son.” Harry says in awe, squeezing onto Louis’ hand.

*

They leave the nursery the way it is, not wanting to mess with it since it’s already complete with the animals on the wall that Zayn had added in for them, him being the only one that knows about Louis and Harry’s relationship; he was the only one they knew would never tell a soul about this. 

*

Louis gasps as he feels what he thinks is a kick from their son, shouting out for Harry from upstairs. Harry’s by the bedroom door in five seconds. 

“Everything ok, boo?” Harry asks in concern. 

"Yeah, c’mere!" Louis says as he gestures Harry over to his side of the bed. 

"Now feel right… about… there." Louis says as he places Harry’s hand where their son had just kicked, Harry gasping as he feels a small kick from where his hand’s been resting on Louis’ stomach. 

"Amazing isn’t it?" Louis says Harry hugging him and pressing a small kiss to his stomach, earning another kick from their son. 

"Think he’ll be a footie player?" Harry jokes, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

"Dunno, just gotta let nature take it’s course, babe." Louis says. 

"You’ve been spending too much time with Zayn, babe, you’re starting to get his deep quotes rubbed off on you." Harry says, kissing Louis as the two fall asleep after pulling away from the kiss. 

*

When Louis’ six months pregnant, he finds out that Harry has to go to Manchester for a while to do some promo on the next album. 

“Louis, babe?” Harry says as he searches around the house for Louis. He hears a sniffle from upstairs, and finds Louis in their room holding onto Harry’s phone. 

"Why didn’t you tell me?!" Louis yells as he stares at Harry, holding up the phone which contains a text from Harry’s manager, telling him that he’d have to go to Manchester for some promo. 

"Babe I just found out. I’ll only be gone for a week, okay? They just need me to do some promo for my new album. I leave in two days. So, for those two days before I leave, I’ll be with you and little Grayson just spending time with you." Harry says poking Louis’ nose, chuckling as Louis scrunches his nose. 

"Just you, Grayson, and me?" Louis asks, happy that Harry is going to be with him for two whole days until he leaves. 

"Exactly babe. You, me, and Grayson." Harry tells Louis, a small smile spreading on his lips as he gets a good idea. 

"Babe, what if you come with me? We can easily go to Manchester by train, and I can bring you with me, telling them you’re a family friend that I’ve taken in for a while since your parents are on vacation and said it wouldn’t be good if you went with them." Harry tells Louis, the teenager smiling at Harry and nodding happily. 

"Oh Harry! Of course I’ll go with you! I’d love to!" Louis says, hugging Harry as best as he can with little Grayson occupying where his flat stomach used to be. Harry chuckles as Grayson kicks out at him, kissing Louis’ stomach where their son had just kicked out at him. 

"Daddy loves you, Gray." Harry says as he rubs his hands over Louis’ stomach, Louis’ stomach jolting as Grayson has gotten a case of the hiccups. Louis giggles, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s hand that rest on his bump. 

"Love you, sweet cheeks." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ cheeks. "Love you too, curly." Louis says as he yawns, turning onto his side as he falls asleep. 

*

The two spend their time in Manchester full of interviews, signings, and private meet and greets. At one meet and greet a fan comments how Louis’ glowing and Harry tells her, “Beautiful isn’t he?” Louis blushing even more. At another meet and greet a fan recognises Louis, then Harry assumes it must be his friend Niall. 

"Louis!" Niall shouts as he runs over to Louis, hugging the 16 year old, when he can’t seem to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist. 

"Louis, are you pregnant?" Niall asks as he feels Louis’ stomach, a small foot kicking out at him. 

"Yeah." Louis says, gesturing Harry over to meet Niall. 

"Hi! I’m Niall, one of Louis’ mates from school." Niall says as he shakes Harry’s hand, the curly haired boy chuckling at Niall’s accent. 

"So are you the father?" Niall asks Harry, the two staring at Niall. 

"How did you know that?" Louis asks Niall as he looks up at Harry in fear. 

"Zayn told me you, wanker. Can’t believe you would keep something like that from me." Niall says as he turns away from Louis, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I thought you would freak out and spread it all over the Internet! My mum follows you on twitter, I didn’t want her knowing that Harry and I were dating, he could get arrested!" Louis whisper-yells at Niall, Harry rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back to get the pregnant boy to calm down. 

"So why are you in Manchester, Niall?" Louis asks, his temper gone after Harry had calmed him down. 

"Visiting my cousin Perrie, she said she was taking me to meet Harry before she went back to college. She’s actually right over there! Hey Per, look who it is!" Niall says, his blonde cousin gasping as she walks over and sees Niall’s friend Louis, hugging the pregnant lad. 

"Louis, look at you! You’re so cute, you’re glowing!" Perrie says as she squeezes Louis’ cheeks. Louis giggles as Harry presses him against his chest. 

"I’d love to stay guys, but Harry and I have to head back to London, here’s our address if you ever want to hang out." Louis says as he hands Niall a post it note with their address on it, as Harry walks him and Louis back to their car. 

*

Once the couple gets back from Manchester, Louis’ sleeping soundly in the back seat, and Harry carries him inside to set him on the couch before running back outside to get their bags from the car. When Harry comes back in with the bags, Louis is struggling to get out of his laying position on the couch, his belly restricting him from doing so. Louis gives up with a huff, falling back on the couch again. Harry walks over to Louis. 

“Are you stuck, love? Do you need help?” Harry asks, noting Louis’ frustration. 

"Just help me, you twat! This is all your fault." Louis says as he pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose frustratedly. Harry grabs Louis’ hands, pulling the shorter lad into a sitting position and pulling him off the couch to help him walk to their bedroom. Harry takes Louis’ glasses off his face and helps him to get onto the bed once he’s switched into his paternity flannels. 

 

"Good night Gray, daddy loves you." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ stomach, then proceeds to kiss Louis’ lips. 

"Good night, sweet cheeks, I love you." Harry says as he pulls Louis’ paternity shirt up a bit to place his hand on Louis’ stomach. 

"Good night Hazza, love you too." Louis says as his eyes flutter shut as he falls asleep. 

*

"I might just keep you like this babe, all full and round with my lovely baby. I’d love to see a pregnant Louis waddling around our mansion all the time." Harry says to Louis as he has his curly head rested on Louis’ bump, the two just waking up from a nap. 

"So pretty like this Lou." Harry says nibbling on Louis’ ear, the 16 year old taking in a shuddered breath. Louis turns Harry’s head to his lips, opening his mouth as Harry licks his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The two of them moan into the kiss, Harry grunting as Louis squeezes his hard-on, Harry fighting for dominance with Louis’ tongue. Harry then detaches his lips from Louis’, going for his neck to suck a love bite onto it. Louis groaning as Harry’s teeth bite onto his flesh, Harry’s tongue then licking the bruised skin. Harry’s about to go further when he realises that Louis’ fallen asleep, probably from exhaustion, his day filled with following Harry around a studio all day. 

*

Louis’ due date comes and goes, the poor lad now with Harry in the lounge waiting for his goddaughter Lux to arrive (who Louis finds adorable), two weeks overdue with little Grayson. There’s a knock on the door, Harry helping Louis up as the two walk to the door to open it, revealing little Lux and her mother Lou. 

“Uncle Hawwy!” Lux yells, jumping into Harry’s arms. 

"Hi Luxie! This is my boyfriend, Louis." Harry tells the 3 year old, Lux pulling out of Harry’s grip to touch Louis’ belly. 

"Baby like mummy?" she lisps out, pointing at Louis’ stomach where there little boy is. 

"Yes Luxie, that’s just like mummy. Baby in there." Harry tells Lux, the 3 year old bringing her arms up to be held by Louis. Louis reluctantly picks her up, the toddler putting her small hand on Louis’ belly. 

"Okay Luxie, how about you go back to Uncle Harry?" Louis says as he hands Lux back to Harry. The two waving goodbye to Harry’s stylist as she walks to the car where her husband is waiting. 

*

Louis giggles and rubs his bump as he watches Harry and Lux play in the master bedroom, Lux hopping onto the bed and crawling up to where Louis is laying. 

“Frosen?” she lisps out pointing at Harry’s tv. Harry picks up the Frozen DVD from in his DVD cabinet, putting it into the DVD player, the toddler giggling as her new favourite movie starts. 

"Elsa!" she shouts as it shows little Elsa and Anna on the screen, the 3 year old giggling. Louis gasps as he feels his abdomen tighten, his eyes squeezing shut as he clutches the quilt on the bed. 

"Babe, you okay?" Harry asks, looking at Louis in concern. 

"Yeah, Braxton Hicks again." Louis says to Harry, smiling as they turn their heads back to the screen, the two cuddling with Lux on Harry’s lap, Harry’s arm draped around Louis’ shoulder. 

*

It’s halfway into the movie when Louis whispers, “Harry.” 

The taller lad shushing him, saying, “Lou, this is the best part.” 

"But Harry," Louis says, once again getting shushed. The younger lad huffing as Harry ignores him, until the teen let’s out a whimper as he feels a pop and water rushes out of him, and Harry pauses the movie, turning towards Louis. 

"Babe, you okay?" Harry asks, looking into Louis’ eyes for any signs of discomfort. 

"Harry, my waters broke." Louis says softly, yelping as another contraction starts. 

"Oh god, okay, let me call Lou and then we’ll go meet her at the hospital, okay?" Harry says as he picks up Lux and walks to the kitchen, pulling his phone out of his back pocket as he dials Lou. She picks up on the first ring. 

"Hi Harry! Everything okay?" she asks. 

"Yeah, yeah, Lux is okay, but, um, Louis’ waters broke. I need you guys to meet me at St. Mary’s hospital. See you soon." Harry says hanging up the phone as Lou tells them she’ll be over there in five minutes. Louis moans from upstairs, Harry running to him as he finds Louis breathing heavily while gripping onto the metal bar of the staircase. 

"Lou, I’m gonna need you to carry Lux to the car and put her in the car seat, I have to go get the hospital bag and her things and I’ll meet you guys in the car." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead, running to the master bedroom to get the bags. 

*

When Harry runs out to the car with the bags in his hands, he drops one of them on the ground to open the trunk, picking up the dropped bag and placing them both in the back of his Range Rover. He runs over to the driver’s side of the car, starting the car and speeding off to the hospital. Louis grips Harry’s hand in his as he gets another contraction, the teen breathing heavily as the contraction lasts longer then the last one, the contractions now twenty minutes apart. 

"You’ll be okay, babe. We’re almost there." Harry tells Louis, the teen nodding as he let’s out a breath of relief. 

*

They pull up to the hospital five minutes later, Harry grabbing Lux and handing her the pink book bag, putting Louis’ hospital bag on his other shoulder, and running over to Louis’ side to help him out. Louis kisses Harry as he gets out of the car, the 3 of them walking into the hospital lobby. Lou spots them when they walk in and takes Lux away from Harry, kissing Louis’ cheek and wishing him good luck. Harry then walks up to the front desk with Louis. 

"How can I help you, son?" she asks Harry. 

"My boyfriend Louis’ gone into labor, his contractions are twenty minutes apart. Do you think we can get a wheelchair and go up to the maternity ward?" Harry explains, gesturing to Louis as he talks. 

"Alright, there you go, all checked in, I’ll just have a nurse bring a wheelchair and they’ll ride up to the maternity ward with you on the elevator." she tells Harry, the couple going to sit down and wait for the nurse. 

*

The nurse arrives two minutes later, Harry helping Louis up from the chair and smiling as he recognises the nurse as his friend Liam. 

“Hi Louis, I’m Liam, I’ll be your midwife for the duration of your labor.” Liam says as he shakes Louis’ hand once they’ve gotten settled in the hospital room that Louis’ been checked into. 

"If you don’t mind I’ll just check your dilation." Liam tells Louis, the shorter lad nodding. 

"Ok, you’re about 5 centimetres, Lou, halfway there. I’ll be back later to check on you." Liam says as he throws away his gloves, patting Louis’ head before he leaves. 

*

Louis moans as the contraction he’s been working on grows stronger, gripping Harry’s hand tighter. 

“S’okay babe, breathe like Liam showed you earlier, it’s gonna be okay.” Harry soothes as he brushes Louis’ sweaty hair away from his face, breathing with the 16 year old. 

"That doesn’t fucking work Harry! Just shut the fuck up, I know what I’m doing, okay?!" Louis yells, glaring daggers at Harry. Liam then walks in to check Louis, the teen’s face paling as Liam tells them it’s time to push. 

"Harry I can’t do this! Please, prep me for surgery, I never went to birthing classes!" Louis yells exasperatedly, clutching Harry’s hands and looking at Liam with puppy dog eyes to try and change his mind. Liam then speaks up, 

“Louis, look at me, it’s really not that hard at all, your body kinda does it on instinct, just do what your body tells you to do. You’ll be fine.” Liam says to the 16 year old, Louis nodding as he has Harry get behind him to help him push. 

"Push, Lou!" Liam yells, Louis screaming loud as he grips onto Harry’s forearms, leaving crescent shaped marks in the tattooed skin as Liam counts to 10, Louis stopping when he hears 10. 

"Okay Louis, baby’s started to crown, I’m gonna need you to give me a strong push, okay?" Liam says as he preps his gloved hands to catch the baby. Louis pushes hard, moaning as his son’s head stretches him, letting out a yelp once he’s done pushing. 

"Harry, it hurts, make it stop." Louis says as he looks up at Harry with tear filled eyes that have yet to fall down Louis’ cheeks. 

"I know baby, I know. You’re almost done. Just a few more pushes and then we get to meet little Grayson, okay?" Harry tells Louis as he takes off Louis’ foggy glasses, setting them down on the table next to them, and kissing Louis’ forehead. Louis yelps as a powerful contraction starts, tears full of pain streaming down his cheeks as he pushes, Grayson’s head halfway out. 

"Ok, Louis, head’s almost out, then maybe about 10 more pushes and you’ll have your baby." Liam says as he dabs around Grayson’s face with a clean towel, the baby’s nose scrunching up just like Louis’ does. 

"Push Louis, push, push, push!!!" Liam instructs, Grayson’s head coming out, as Liam clears his airways. 

"Alright his head’s out, I can almost see a shoulder, just keep pushing." Liam tells Louis, the teen nodding as he pushes, one of Grayson’s shoulders coming out. 

"A few more pushes Louis, now push!" Harry yells, wincing as Louis leaves scratch marks on his skin. 

"I can see an arm!" Liam shouts out, holding onto half of Grayson’s body as Louis pushes again, Grayson’s left arm coming out as the right arm follows, almost all of his body into the world. 

"You just got his tummy and legs left, boo. Go ahead and push for me." Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, kissing his temple. Louis kisses Harry’s hand in his, gripping onto it tightly as his knuckles turn white, Harry’s palms a light shade of purple, bruises forming onto the skin from Louis’ grip on him. A sharp cry is heard as Grayson lands in Liam’s arms, Harry walking over to his son as he cuts the umbilical cord, detaching him from Louis. Liam goes to do all of Grayson’s information in the corner of Louis’ birthing room, wrapping the baby in a blue blanket and placing a light blue beanie on his slightly curly head. Liam walks over to Louis, the 16 year old’s black frames now back on his face, holding his arms out for Grayson. 

"Hi baby boy." Louis says as he places his pointer finger in Grayson’s little fist, the newborn latching onto Louis’ finger. Liam is standing near Louis with a clipboard now, a fresh birth certificate clipped to it. 

"So, uh, what’s his name boys?" Liam asks as he stands there with a pen in his hand. 

"Grayson Edward Styles." Harry replies as he smiles at Louis. 

"Styles? I thought we agreed on my last name?" Louis says in confusion, staring at Harry with his head cocked to the side. 

"I don’t want you to have the last name Tomlinson anymore Lou. I’d like us to share a last name together, will you do me the honour of becoming Louis William Styles?" Harry says as Louis looks over to him, the twenty-three year old down on one knee with a velvet box in his hands, a pure gold 24 carat engagement ring being displayed as Harry opens the box. 

"Yes! Oh my god yes, Harry I’d love to!" Louis shouts, giggling as Harry slips the ring onto his finger. 

"The perfect beginning to a perfect family." Harry says as he kisses Louis, with his hands on the sides of Louis’. 

*

Louis gets released from the hospital two days later, paparazzi outside waiting for him and Harry, which doesn’t surprise either of the two boys, of course a fan somehow figured out where Harry was and the paparazzi took that to their advantage. Louis and Harry come out from the lobby, Louis sitting in a wheelchair, still a bit sore for Grayson’s birth two days ago. Harry had placed Grayson’s carrier on Louis’ lap before they left the lobby, the two day old fast asleep. Louis smiles up at Harry, who gives him a Spiderman kiss (upside down kiss), Louis giggling. 

"Love you boobear." Harry says as he brushes some of Louis’ fringe out of his eyes as he helps him into the passenger seat, Grayson’s car seat in the back seat. Louis smiles at some fans and rolls down his window, one of the girls wanting to take a picture with him. He smiles at Harry as he gets out the car, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the girl’s waist smiling as she snaps the picture. 

*

Once they get home, Louis gets out of the car and picks up Grayson’s carrier, the little newborn sleeping soundly. Harry unlocks the door, smiling fondly as Louis talks to Grayson. Louis takes Grayson out of the carrier, smiling as the baby looks up at him with the orbs of green that resemble his father’s. Louis blows a raspberry on Grayson’s face, laughing as Grayson giggles. Harry then takes Grayson from Louis, walking to the kitchen to show the baby around. 

"This is the kitchen, where I will feed you bottles when you get hungry. Over here is the lounge, where mummy might breastfeed you on the couch." Harry says as he shows Grayson the downstairs area. He then walks up the staircase with Grayson, stopping at the yoga room. 

"Now this, is your new playroom, Gray, when you get a little older you can play with your toys in here and have playdates with Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn’s kids. Then across the hall is your room! This is where you’ll be able to sleep in this nice little crib, and if you ever need us just cry and this little baby monitor will pick it up, sending your cries to the other one in mummy and daddy’s room." Harry says as he shows Grayson his room and the playroom. They then walk into Harry and Louis’ room, Harry sitting on the bed, rocking Grayson in his arms. 

”Do you like your new home, Gray? Mummy and I are so glad you’re home, you may have been very unplanned, but that doesn’t how much we love you, you’re our little boy, and we love you very much.” Harry says as he rocks Grayson some more, standing up as Grayson’s fallen asleep, placing him in the crib in his room across the hall. 

*

A cry rings out through the baby monitor, Louis getting out of the bed to go check on his son. Louis smiles as he picks up Grayson, the week old baby grabbing onto Louis’ shirt as he tries to get some milk from Louis. Louis carefully places Grayson back in his crib to take off his shirt, picking the child back up as they walk to the couch in the lounge, Louis sitting down as Grayson starts to drink some milk from his nipple. 

“Mummy loves you Gray.” Louis says as he pets Grayson’s cheek with his pointer finger, the child falling asleep as he finishes his meal, releasing from Louis’ nipple with a pop. Louis smiles at Grayson, kissing his cheek as he heads off to the nursery and puts Grayson in the crib.


End file.
